¿Demasiado tarde?
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia: Giorgio reta a Misty, Misty le gana y no va a la cita, pero ¿Que pasa si pierde y va a la cita... con Ash como testigo? Pokeshiping-AAML-AshxMisty. Oneshot


**¿Demasiado tarde?**

"De seguro se sorprenderá. Nunca nos vera llegar." Confeso seguro de su plan el entrenador. Pikachu era contagiado por la inmensa alegría de su entrenador. Y sin duda que era un motivo de felicidad. Se habían separado de Misty hace unos meses: mientras ella se quedaba en el gimnasio, Ash siguió con su viaje Pokemon, ahora por la región Hoenn. Era un continente de distancia, un continente lejos de ella. Es verdad que habían sido tan solo unos pobres cuatro meses de separación, pero la verdad quera que él jamás había estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella desde su inicio como entrenador. Era su mejor amiga después de todo.

"¡Pikachu!" grito alegremente su Pokemon.

"Es por esta dirección. Su gimnasio esta tan solo a unos metros de distancia." Al estar tan cerca, Ash acelero su paso entusiasmado ante la idea de volver a ver. Los cuatro meses sin su mejor amiga por fin se terminarían. Su paso acelerado llego a un final abrupto cuando vio a Misty. Iba a gritarle, pero había alguien con ella. El grito que iba a lanzarle se frenó en su garganta al ver que la persona le tomaba la mano a Misty. Su corazón dio un salto para luego sentir un dolor punzante en el. Todo animo se evaporo.

La pareja estaba doblando en una esquina hacia el gimnasio cuando los ojos de Ash se toparon con los de Misty. Ella lo miro por un instante, pero siguió con su caminata. Él no se dio tiempo de observar aquellos orbes, tuvo que evitar su mirada, escondiendo los propios bajo la sombra de su gorra otorgada por el atardecer.

Su corazón dolía enormemente y no sabía porque. Inconsciente de ellos se llevó una mano hasta su pecho presionándolo intentando apaciguar el dolor, pero no paro, tan solo lo sintió más agudo. Luego sintió algo húmedo en su rostro.

"Pikapi…" Escucho el murmuro preocupado, pero no le dio importancia. Curioso al sentir esto llevo su mano de su pecho a su rostro, buscando signos húmedos. Su mano temblaba involuntariamente para luego sentir lo evidente. Estaba llorando. He ahí la razón de la preocupación de su Pokemon: Estaba llorando.

Quería hablar, decir algo, un grito por lo menos… pero nada salía. En cambio hizo algo que jamás había hecho en su vida.

Escapo.

Sus pies lo llevaron lejos, sin saber qué rumbo tomaba. Pikachu se aferraba a su hombro, para no soltarse. Gotas húmedas le caían directamente, el ratón eléctrico noto que eran saladas. Su entrenador estaba llorando.

Luego de una larga carrera se detuvo. Estaba en el centro Pokemon. Había dejado a sus Pokemon aquí minutos antes. Tomando improvisadamente algo para limpiarse de su bolsillo, se secó las lágrimas. Al terminar abrió sus ojos y se paralizo por segunda vez: El pañuelo de Misty.

Sin dejar de observarlo se sentó en una banca a un costado del centro Pokemon. No tardo en reírse amargamente, mientras que otra vez soltaba lágrimas. Era una risa amarga, cosa que el jamás había hecho antes. "Pikachu, no entiendo que me pasa…" La risa amarga se transformó en un llanto fuerte. Nunca, nunca había llorado de esta forma y no entendía el porqué. "No entiendo porque duele tanto…"

"Pikapi…" murmuro el Pokemon saltando en su regazo. Pikachu nunca que había sentido tan impotente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Te dije que los Electabuzz ganarían!" comentaba un muchacho alegre de la victoria de su equipo favorito. Pero no era el único motivo. Había ganado una cita con la líder de gimnasio, fue difícil derrotarla en batalla, pero la recompensa había sido dulce.

"Supongo que tienes razón." Murmuro Misty. Había perdido la batalla por esta cita y había prometido que se divertiría, pero no se sentía cómoda. No había sido su propia opción y era su primera cita. Debía ser especial, y no sentía nada especial.

"¿Te diviertes?" pegunto Giorgio notando el tono desganado.

"¡Sí! Me divertí mucho, Giorgio. Es solo que nunca había visto ese deporte antes." Su respuesta sonó convincente. Giorgio, sintiéndose valiente por su respuesta tomo su mano. Esto asusto a la pelirroja, no acostumbrada miro hacia otro lado. No quiso rechazar la mano para no sonar descortés, pero no la apretó. Rápidamente desvió su mirada mientras doblaban en una esquina, sin un objetivo en particular.

Por unas milésimas de segundo sus ojos encontraron otro par, un par muy familiar. Era Ash. Incrédula en lo que había visto lo volvió a ver. En tan solo un par de segundos su interior tuvo un vuelco de emociones. Ash había venido, pero en este momento no podía ir a saludarlo. Normalmente no sería descortés saludar a alguien en plena cita, pero si a la persona que saludas ha sido la persona que amas en secreto desde hace mucho sería injusto. Solo pudo verlo de reojo tristemente para luego apartar la mirada. Lo alcanzaría más tarde.

Aunque otro par de segundo pasaron y algo volvió a llamar su atención. Algo en la mirada de Ash. Había daño, dolor, fueron tan solo milésimas, pero pudo verlo reflejado en sus ojos. Volteo de golpe a mirar en su dirección, y este ya no estaba.

"_Ash…_" pensó preocupada. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Eso le hacía pensar en los motivos por los que había venido a Cerulean. Ella sabía que él viajaba por Hoenn, en un viaje increíble. Pero estaba aquí, eso generaba muchas más preguntas.

La tensión en la mente de Misty hizo que todo pasara mucho más lento sin ponerle atención a las palabras de Giorgio, hasta que llegaron al gimnasio. Ambos se detuvieron, Giorgio se quedó frente a ella esperando decir algo.

"Misty…" dijo el joven levemente nervioso. "…sé que es pronto, pero… ¿Te gustaría tener una segunda cita?" Pareció que cuando termino su pedido cien toneladas fueron quitados de sus hombros.

La pelirroja suspiro. Era hora de ser honesta; "Giorgio… sé que te dije que iría contigo a una cita y lo hice, pero la verdad es que no me gustas de esa forma." Confeso la pelirroja. "Eres un gran chico y todo… pero ya me gusta alguien." Era la primera vez que se lo confesaba a alguien. Ni siquiera Brock lo sabía, claro que todo el mundo les hacía indirectas, no era ciega, pero decirlo era muy diferente.

"Yo… si, supongo que tienes razón. Gracias por decirme la verdad…" dijo el muchacho, aun golpeado por la noticia. "No te preocupes, no volveré a insistir…." Dio un triste suspiro. "Gracias por la oportunidad de todas formas." Sin querer prolongar la incómoda despedida el muchacho se fue.

Misty observo al muchacho derrotado alejarse al mismo tiempo que el sol desaparecía del firmamento. En cuanto ya no estaba a la vista la pelirroja fue en la dirección en donde se había topado con Ash.

Respiraba agitadamente al llegar a aquella esquina. ¿Dónde podría haber ido? Entonces le llego la respuesta evidente. Este es el camino hacia el centro Pokemon. Sin recobrar el aliento corrió hacia el centro Pokemon. Se alivió al ver al entrenador sentado en una banca junto a la entrada del Centro Pokemon, pero algo estaba mal. Se encontraba cabizbajo y en su regazo estaba Pikachu, el Pokemon lo miraba con enorme tristeza.

"¿Ash?" pregunto Misty sorprendida.

El entrenador al escuchar esa voz alzo la mirada de inmediato. Ahí estaba frente a él la pelirroja.

Ambos estaban confusos. La pelirroja no sabía que decir, Ash tenía los ojos rojos, su mirada demostraba gran depresión y Pikachu no se veía mejor. ¿Qué había pasado para que Ash estuviera de esta forma? "¿Ash?" pregunto la pelirroja otra vez. "¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Mi-Misty…" dijo incrédulo de verla aquí.

"Ash, ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca te había visto así…" dijo preocupada, para sentarse junto a él.

"No lo sé…" susurro, mientras acariciaba a su Pokemon lentamente. "Solo sé que me duele el pecho." dijo tristemente.

"¿Te duele el pecho?" repitió dudosa. "¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?" pregunto asustada.

"No, no creo que sea ese tipo de enfermedad, pero aun así duele… no se… no lo entiendo." Al parecer Ash se enredaba en sus propias palabras. Nunca lo había visto hecho un nudo de nervios de esta forma.

"Entonces explícamelo, detalla cuando comenzó, tal vez eso te pueda ayudar." Le apoyando una mano en su hombro.

"Pues, comenzó esta tarde" aclaro el muchacho. "Cuando te vi junto a tu novio" Era como si al decirlo le doliera mucho más su pecho. Tuvo que tragarse un sollozo. "_¿Mi cuerpo sabe algo que yo no se?_" pensó mientras que esto causaba otra reacción exaltada en la pelirroja.

"¿Mi novio? No tengo un novio…" dijo en reflejo, mientras sus pensamientos decían otra cosa. "_¿Le dolió verme con Giorgio? ¿Acaso el siente algo por mí? Pero el aún no lo entiende… ¿En verdad es tan lento? Pe-pero… ¡ARG!… me llego una bomba y no sé cómo tomarlo, ¡Ni siquiera él sabe cómo tomarlo!_" Esto está mal, ella sabía lo que sentía, pero él no tiene idea. Si debe averiguarlo, era por su cuenta.

"Ash… él no es mi novio, solo perdí un combate. No quería ir en una cita y el ofreció un combate, si él ganaba iríamos en una cita y lamentablemente eso paso. Ahora se terminó y le dije que no me gustaba." Aclaro la pelirroja, la expresión melancólica de Ash desapareció. "¿Entonces te sientes mejor?" pregunto dudoso.

"Err… si… ¡Si! Pero… ¿Por qué? No, no lo entiendo…" dijo dudoso.

"No es algo que pueda decirte. Debes averiguarlo por tu cuenta." Explico la pelirroja. "No te preocupes… esperare hasta que lo hagas." Misty le mostro una sonrisa tranquilizadora, en lo que Pikachu parecía notar el cambio en su entrenador. Había regresado a la normalidad. "Habías preocupado a Pikachu."

"Si, supongo que tienes razón. Ya estoy bien… pero... ¿A qué te refieres con que esperaras hasta que entienda?" agrego dudoso.

"Nada Ash… olvídalo. Tan solo recuerda lo que dije cuanto llegue ese momento." Explico para darle un breve y rápido beso en la mejilla. Ash se sonrojo como un Scizor. "Ahora… dime, ¿Qué haces en Cerulean? Pensé que estabas Hoenn con Brock." Pero Ash no respondió, aún estaba aturdido por el beso, por lo que debió tomar medidas antiguas. Rápidamente lo golpeo con su mazo.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?" grito quejándose del enorme dolor.

"No respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo divertida, logrando que Ash regresara en si.

"May y Max quisieron un descanso del viaje, ellos aún no están acostumbrados a estar tanto tiempo lejos de sus padres, en especial Max. Entonces decidimos todos regresar por un par de semanas a nuestros hogares. Brock regreso a Pewter y yo quise pasar por aquí. Ya van cuatro meses desde que nos despedimos y quise saber qué tal le iba a la líder de gimnasio."

"Ah, ya veo. Todo bien… pero ahora estoy más intrigada en algo. ¿Has capturado nuevos Pokemon?" dijo interesada.

"Si, la enfermera Joy los está cuidando…" Y Ash continuo con su relato, mientras que Misty escuchaba felizmente, sabiendo de los sentimientos de Ash y que algún dia demostraría, pero por el momento se conformaría con su amistad. Esperaría lo que fuera.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

**¿Otro Oneshot? lo se, deben decir ¡Ponte a trabajar en Sinnoh: Camino a la elite!" Y eso hago, pero actualmente estaba en una escena de Giorgio cuando recorde una imagen que encontre de hace mucho tiempo llamada "She`s gone" donde Ash llega justo para ver una cita entre Giorgio y Misty. donde el le tomaba su mano (Solo el a ella, no al reves) y ella miraba tristemente de reojo a Ash mientras que Ash queda triste y solo. estube en deprecion por una semana, hasta que lo olvide. Asi que cuando lo recorde pense en darle un final feliz a esa imagen, para tener paz mental. **

**Aunque me animo con ver otra imagen llamada "When card says Everything" En aquel mmento me di cuenta que no era el unico con el complot de la dichoza carta de reina de corazones en el opening Spurt! de la batala de la frontera. Todas esas imagenes en deviantart.**

**Saludos y pronto con la continuacion de "Sinnoh: Camino a la elite", tal vez algun dia se me ocurra otro oneshot continuacion para este, pero hasta entonces queda hasta aqui.**

**¡Comenten! ¡Reviews  
l  
l  
l  
V **


End file.
